titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Heroes
The Mega-Heroes The 1960s Founded around the same time as Team Titan, the two teams had something of a (mostly) friendly rivalry, though the eventual leader of Team Titan at the time, The Battling Briton, had an immense dislike for The Megaheroe's leader, Captain Chemical, and his ethos for leading the team. Whilst Team Titan was simply a gathering of individual heroes into a team for the greater good, Chemical's team was more based on adventure and discovery, and whilst Team Titan's first missions were mostly involving the defence of Titan City, the Mega Heroe's main missions involved going off to outer space, other dimensions and other exotic locales, which continued to be their basis for a long while after, after Team Titan fully established themselves as the most popular of the two teams, and eventually an unspoken agreement occured to mostly let Team Titan deal with city based matters. The reason why The Battling Briton disliked this team was that to fund their scientific missions, Captain Chemical had arranged a vast variety of merchandise, and the Briton didn't like the idea of them selling out. The first time the Mega-Heroes encountered Team Titan, it was to blows. Mr Nowhere, the team's teleporter, had, through his power which used the extra-dimensional void known as Nowhere as a hub, unwittingly released entities known as the Time Ghosts who possessed him. He then used his teleportation powers to send his team-mates one by one to Nowhere, where they were in turn possessed. Entirely possessed, the Time Ghosts then moved on with their domination plans and attacked Team Titan. The other Mega-Heroes distracted the Titans in battle whilst Nowhere started to teleport them and have them possessed, but Nice Guy, Prometheus's sidekick, used his charisam powers to intimidate all the Ghosts into fleeing their hosts. The next time the team encountered each other was when a Swordfish, a SWORD submersible-aerial craft was flying on direct collision course with the city, and the two teams teamed up to stop its collision and did so successfully. This led the two teams to investigate SWORD base together using the Megaheroe's Mega Sub (their means of going on many underwater adventures) to get there, where they found and fought a base filled with Kraan, splitting up into several small teams of Titans and Mega Heroes to explore the base. The third time the two teams encountered each other was when Poseidon removed all the human populace of Titan City to challenge Prometheus and his team, Team Titan. However, this also left the Mega Heroes there by accident, and they chose to help fight Poseidon's children, Scylla and Charybdis. Despite the emnity of the two leaders of the two teams, Sea Sprite and Glub developed a lasting friendship, both as Vor, and Glud became a popular hero with Team Titan in general, as the warmest and kindest and most genuine of the team. Though the team had a full roster by the time it encountered Team Titan, the founding team was Captain Chemical, Nymph, Flying Scotsman, Element Man and Mister Nowhere; Nymph joined the team due to already being in a relationship with Captain Chemical, whilst he found the other heroes who were all daredevils and adventurers of various kinds, to aid him in exploring dangerous places. The team acquired Glub and Speeding Swordsman through their first adventure involving going to outer space and encountering the Vor, where they recieved Glub as earth ambassador, and the human the Speeding Swordsman, who had been abducted and altered by the Vor; he had been kept in good conditions and treated well after being given superpowers, but it first brought the team and species to blows until they resolved the issue. Then the android known as Number One came to join their team, claiming she had heard of them and wished to join them; this was true, but not in a sense they expected. The rogue Vor, Kaan'Qsst, had heard about the team and its team member Glub, of his own race, had created Number One to destroy them from within, and Glub by result, so that his race were never called to his presence on Earth. However, in bonding her with flesh and organics, she had gained her own individual personality, and rebelled against her master and became a fully fledged team member. The main strain in the team was between Captain Chemical and Element Man, due to Element Man's hot-headed challenging of the other's leadership, and due to Element Man's obvious attraction for Nymph. Captain Chemical was very protective of Nymph to the point of possesiveness, something which came to strain their relationship as the years went on. Number One also became close friends with Nymph, using her to find out how to be a woman. 1960s roster Captain Chemical- Matthew Shaw, a genius chemist who possesed a large selection of serums that each granted different superpowers for limited periods of time. Nymph- Allora, one of the nymphs, a sub-species of Olympian. Having remained on the Earth for thousands of years after the rest of her people left and living mostly a quiet life, she fell into a relationship with Matthew Shaw, and became part of his hero team when it was formed (though her nature as a literal nymph was kept secret from all at first.) Her specie's abilities gives her powers over plants and animals and the ability to control sentient races through her beauty. Flying Scotsman- Douglas Hayes was an inventor who created a jet-pack, accompanied by attached armour, helmet and flame-throwers. He was the first power-armoured superhero. Element Man- David Swanson, a hot-headed student accidentally bestowed with mystical powers from Gaia involving control of all the elements. Mister Nowhere- Chester Charlton, a respected doctor, was sucked through a seemingly random time portal to the timeless place he called Nowhere, and became a conduit to it, gifted with the ability to create and travel through interdimensional and time portals. Glub- an ambassador for the Vor race, engineered with shapeshifting powers and regenerative properties. The Speeding Swordsman- Raymond Winton, a normal human until imbued with superhuman speed by the Vor. He also wields non-lethal kinetic-energy swords given him by the Vor. The 1970s During the 1970s, the Mega Heroes went to Japan to deal with the rescue work revolving around a series of unusually interconnected natural disasters. These disasters were triggered by the Oni, who, manipulating the Japanese secret defence organisation SAMURAI, defeated and captured the team, though the Speeding Swordsman managed to escape capture with his superhuman speed. Team Titan dispatched a squad, unaware of the danger, who were also captured. The Swordsman managed to reach the second squad Team Titan sent and aid them against SAMURAI and the Oni. Whilst the Mega-Heroes were captured, and before the Speeding Swordsman escaped, SAMURAI managed to take genetic samples of the team (as well as the captured Titans), something that came to haunt both teams much later. During the 70s, Captain Chemical and Nymph's relationship became much more strained, and eventually collapsed as Nymph grew tired of Captain Chemical's jealousy, though she didn't turn towards Element Man either, increasing his hot-headness further. The team's roster remained the same as in the 60s. During the Changing Day, Element Man had his powers increased to the point where he became an Elemental, and called himself such, becoming immensely angst-ridden, but also, gaining some humility, as he was no longer human-looking. Captain Chemical also acquired a permanently monstrous form as the serums within his body permanently bonded with him. This increased his own depression at his loss of Nymph, knowing that he could never get her back. Flying Scotsman, sealed within his armour when the Genetic Gas was released, was never altered from his human form The other team members had sublte power increases but were otherwise much the same. The 1980s There is little documentation of the team's activities during the 80s, with the exception of their dual discovery with Team Titan of the Tommorow Titans, genetic creations of SAMURAI made from splicing and combining DNA from their own team and some of Team Titan that were also captured back in the 70s. They believed themselves to be a secretly established government sponsored team of teenage superheroes, but really, the Tommorow Titans were brainwashed assasins. Team Titan and the Mega-Heroes worked together to stop the team, and together realised that they could not turn off the brainwashing chips in their heads, though they could turn off the parts that allowed SAMURAI could control them, but this meant that they needed to keep the false histories in their minds a reality. This meant that when the Tommorow Titan team 'disbanded', that most of Team Titan and the Mega-Heroes were allowed to go on normally, except for Captain Chemical and Nymph, because Charge believed himself to be their son, and as their marriage had split, it meant that Charge harboured ill feelings towards his 'father.' He also very fairly uncomfortable with his mother, who after splitting with his father, had now begun an unusual relationship with the female-personality and appearance android Number One, after their decades of closeness, and Nymph teaching Number One how to be human. As a result, Charge never joined the Mega-Heroes and distanced himself from what he considered to be his embarassments of parents, and became a mercenary hero. Now in his forties, the Flying Scotsman decided to retire from heroing, and Elemental left the team in outrage over Captain Chemical's choices during the Tommorow Titans crisis; now somewhat more heroic and moral than he used to be, he opposed letting the kids think that their false lives given to them by SAMURAI were real. Otherwise, the team's roster remained as it was, though Captain Chemical became more and more distant from his team and as a result, Speeding Swordsman, the most stable of the team other than Glub and more suited to leadership, took over the team. However, the Swordsman had his own personal problems when his son, Alex, who he was trying to encourage to use his own superhuman powers to join the team, came to resent the media attention, and instead became a villain, the Calculator. The 1990s Captain Chemical quit the team, unable to deal with Nymph and One's relationship any longer, and the Speeding Swordsman was having severe difficulties dealing with constant attacks on the team spurred by his own son allying with the team's new and longstanding villains, and quit his leadership due to the pressure. Glub, the bestest friend of Captain Chemical became constantly missing due to going to look after his friend, leaving only three members, two of which trying to keep their relationship going. As a result, the once shining team collapsed. Then came the day of the Nullification in 1995. Captain Chemical's human form was returned to him, and with Glub's encouragment and his own increase in self esteem by the return of his looks and the fact that he was the same biological age as when transformed in 1975, he reformed the team, even asking for One and Nymph's return, along with Mr Nowhere. He asked Speeding Swordsman back, but he declined, now powerless and trying to guide his teenage grandchildren, Calculator's children, as good people now their father was a through and through villain. Chemical even asked Elemental to join the team, but he still hated Captain Chemical and refused. The 2000s The new Team Titan first came across the Mega-Heroes when Team Titan had been forced to invade the Mega-Heroe's base, the Megaplex, after the villain known as the Juggler had broken in to make use of Captain Chemical's laboratory, to force a kidnapped Graham Stevens to make a stable form of Surge. The Mega-Heroes returned from a global tour in the aftermath of the attack, at which point, despite some initial hostility, this became the beginning of a new relationship between the teams. For the first time in a long time, the Mega-Heroes became actively allied with Team Titan; because the team that new the Mega-Heroes before were mostly gone, the relationship was started mostly new and both teams looked on each other positively. However, complications arose when Captain Chemical's 'son' charge joined Team Titan, briefly as 'Rockstar' and finally renaming himself as Idol. To further complicate matters, several others of the original Tommorow Titans team were on Team Titan. After aiding Team Titan in several fights and being brought in to the team's Team Titan Alliance in order to take down Blitzkrieg's Coalition, Captain Chemical decided it was finally time to reveal to the Tommorow Titans the truth of their origins, which he did so alone... when they all suddenly tried to kill him. The team's old chips had been reactivated by the manipulations of Blitzkrieg's Coalition and machine controlling villains such as the now villanous Moggymoto, though some managed to resist the control to some degree. Captain Chemical survived the attack and Team Titan had to take down their brainwashed team members. Trailblazer ran to the Mega-Heroe's base but Mister Nowhere managed to teleport him into a holding cell. Eventually, all the Tommorow Titan's had their chips removed without killing them by the combined medical talents of Captain Chemical and Mother Russia, supported by Ace's latent probablity manipulation powers. During the Team Titan Alliance effort to protect the World Defence Project's force field towers, the Mega-Heroes were divided up to support Team Titan squads. Captain Chemical and Nymph joined the defence of the North Pole tower. Nymph fought at the bottom of the tower and was killed by Blitzkrieg. Captain Chemical charged to the top of the force field tower, where Terrence Mountjoy, aka Apparition, the son of the Battling Briton from the second universe where he had ended up in, revealed the true intent of the towers, to transport the entire Earth to his own universe, for its own supposed safety, with the side effect that, due to the instablity of the dimensions, thosuands may die, to save billions. Chemical, in a moment that showed his true heroism few realised, opposed the man, and tried to shut down the computers operating the tower, rather than face Apparition. Apparation responded by grabbing Captain Chemical, phasing him and shoving him into the field of dimensional energy generated by the four global towers. Apparition said coldly 'My father never liked you anyway' as Captain Chemical was atomised. But this was not the complete end of Captain Chemical, not completely. Due to the interdimensional instability, Mr Nowhere lost control of his powers and got his squad (several Mosh duplicates, Handyman and three of the Atopians, Baboom, Glitch and Chomp) and himself trapped in the pocket dimension of Atopia. The Atopians discovered that their people had mostly died of starvation and those that survived had succumbed to cannabilism to survive, and all because Team Titan had failed to return them to their dimension as they had promised. The Atopians attacked in rage and Mr Nowhere was gunned down by Gibbon Glitch, who was using the Tommy Gunn armour, and killed. The Mega-Heroes two survivors, Glub and Number One, were offered membership into the newly formed GSPD, but refused (Glub only with One's encouragement.) One, embittered by her lover's death, believed Nymph died because the heroes were too busy playing by the rules to have truly destroyed Blitzkrieg long ago. She decided to keep the Mega-Heroes alive, not in opposition to the GSPD, but doing for them what they could not do due to the restrictions of the rules upon them, making them an illegal group of series. With Chemical gone, she finally got Elemental back onto the team, along with the Speeding Swordsman's grand-children, Counter and Parry and the original Flying Scotsman's son, taking up the same name and a new powersuit. The team, in order to keep from arrest, kept away from the now abandoned Megaplex, which was subsequently taken over by The Tyrants. The Mega-Heroes main enemy, the Hyper-Villains, a collection of different arch-enemies of various Mega-Heroes, returned, but not to fight the Mega-Heroes, who they were unaware existed again. Doctor Prehistoric had gathered the team to take on Cut-throat Cain, a Tyrant and former lieutenant of the villain. Prehistoric used his Dinosaur Control Device to take back his former army of Expendosaurs and Ultrasaurs, and the Mega-Heroes interrupted a fight between the two villain teams over the Device, trying to ensure that the device was destroyed as opposed to repurposed. The Hyper-Villains managed to get the fight into the sewers, and all three teams ended up fighting each other simulatenously, though the team's were split apart as the Flying Scotsman and Elemental fought Le Qui and Wrench of the Tyrants at the sewer entrance whilst the rest of the teams got further into the sewers, with the exception of Rook of the Tyrants and Singularity of the Hyper Villains, who battled, and Singularity was killed and Doctor Prehistoric, who was killed by Mister Tops, Cain's most loyal Ultrasaur. Wrench managed to injure Elemental and force him to retreat and Le Qui crippled the Flying Scotsman's suit. Wrench then went off into the sewers to find the others, leaving Le Qui to kill the Scotsman. Le Qui, who was already a Team Titan double agent, let the Scotsman go, becoming a triple agent, also feeding information to the Mega-Heroes. The Tyrant's leader at the time, Myth, had the rest of the Mega-Heroes pinned to the sewer walls, but was stopped from killing them when Team Titan dispatched the CABER robots into the sewers, and the villains were forced to retreat. The CABERs let the Mega-Heroes go, whilst Kaan'Qsst destroyed the Dinosaur Device by absorbing it into his own body, then passing on this alteration to his Hyper-Villain ally, Bio-Luminal, who both ended up joining the Tyrants with remaining Hyper-Villain, Calculator. The Mega-Heroes ended up aiding in the final fight against the Tyrant of Creation, though Elemental's body was destroyed in the fight. They weren't allied with Team Titan directly, as outlawed, and so never recieved the cure for Blitzkrieg's nanite virus, and so are now his thralls in Blitzkrieg City.